Kingdom Hearts Instant Messaging
by JasutinxKera
Summary: Axel loves Roxas, Roxas Hates Axel, Saix and Xemnas are mysteriously disappearing at the same time, Axel and Roxas are locked in a closet, Kairi Hates Riku, Riku Hates Kairi, Riku Loves Sora but Sora has ADD, All this in a KH chatroom!
1. He's Mine!

**Edit: Fanfiction took out Roxas' Screen Name so I'm going back and fixing all of the chapters.**

Haha, finally I'm doing a chatroom fic, I was going to do one for YuGiOh but I decided Kingdom Hearts is cooler than YGO is right now to me :D. This fic was inspired by Chatroom Nightmares by Aww Jasmine, go read it, it's hilarious. I'm using chat lingo in this story FYI.

Songs Listened to while writing this chapter:

_**Sexy Back By justin Timberlake**_

_**Hips Don't Lie By Shakira**_

_**Gay Boyfriend By the HAZZARDS**_

_**We Will Rock You By Queen**_

_**We Are The Champions By Queen**_

_**Another One Bites the Dust By Queen**_

_**Killer Queen By Queen**_

_**Somebody to Love By Queen**_

_**Fat Bottomed Girls By Queen**_

_**Bicycle By Queen**_

_**You're My Best Friend By Queen**_

_**I Want to Break Free by Queen**_

Queen is awesome :D

-

Diclaimer: I didn't see Axel and Roxas making out in KH so it's obvious that I don't own it.

-

**SilverHairRoxUrSox: **Riku

**FlowersRPretty: **Kairi

**RoxyIsHot: **Axel

**KeyBladesFTW: **Sora

**KeyBlades. FTW: **Roxas

_**SilverHairRoxUrSox has logged on.**_

_**KeyBladesFTW has logged on.**_

_**FlowersRPretty has logged on.**_

**KeyBladesFTW: **Hi Riku hi kiri

**SilverHairRoxUrSox: **Hi Sora

**FlowersRPretty: **You spelled my name wrong

**KeyBladesFTW: **Umm... no?

**FlowersRPretty: **Ugh! Why am I ur gf?

**KeyBladesFTW:** Cuz I'm the main character

**SilverHairRoxUrSox: **He's right Kai, maybe you should give up on him and then me and him can go live happily ever after...

**KeybladesFTW: **...

**FlowersRPretty: **...

**SilverHairRoxUrSox: **Did I type that?

**KeyBladesFTW: **Ya, pretty much

_**KeyBlades. FTW has logged on.**_

**KeyBladesFTW: **Hi Roxas

**KeyBlades. FTW: **Hide me!

**SilverHairRoxUrSox: **Y?

**KeyBlades. FTW: **Axel!

**_KeyBladesFTW has KeyBlades, FTW__ shoved into a closet_**

**KeyBlades. FTW: **HEY!

**KeyBladesFTW: **I'm hiding you.

_**RoxyIsHot has logged on.**_

**RoxyIsHot: **Is Roxy here?

**KeyBladesFTW: **Who?

**SilverHairRoxUrSox: **Roxy is Roxas

**RoxyIsHot: **ROXY!

_**KeyBladesFTW has been super glomped by RoxyIsHot.**_

_**RoxyIsHot won't let go of KeyBladesFTW**_

**KeyBladesFTW: **I'm not Roxas!

_**SilverHairRoxUrSox is growling at RoxyIsHot**_

**RoxyIsHot: **You have the same SN as him!

**KeyBladesFTW: **No Roxas is KeyBlades. FTW, I'm SORA

_**KeyBladesFTW has been released.**_

_**SilverHairRoxUrSox has stopped growling.**_

**KeyBladesFTW: **Roxas hasn't been on all day.

**FlowersRPretty: **Wat r u talking about hes in the closet.

**SilverHairRoxUrSox: **KAIRI!!

**FlowersRPretty: **What?

_**RoxyIsHot opens closet.**_

_**KeyBlades. FTW falls out of the closet.**_

**RoxyIsHot: **ROOOOOXXXXXYYYYY!!

**KeyBlades. FTW: **AXEL HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? I DON"T LIKE YOU!

**SilverHairRoxUrRox: **Ouch!

**RoxyIsHot: **But I love you Roxy!

**KeyBlades. FTW: **Well I dont love you!

**RoxyIsHot: **Then I'll make you love me!

**KeyBlades. FTW: **Ya right!

_**KeyBlades. FTW has logged off.**_

**RoxyIsHot: **NOOOOO ROXY COME BACK!

_**RoxyIsHot has logged off.**_

**FlowersRPretty: **That was...

**SilverHairRoxUrSox: **Weird.

**KeyBladesFTW: **I didn't know Axel was gay...

**FlowersRPretty: **So is Riku

**KeyBladesFTW: **WHAT?!

**FlowersRPretty: **How did you manage to save all of the worlds with that tiny brain of yours?

**SilverHairRoxUrSox: **I lost on purpose... but I think he just has ADD

**KeyBladesFTW: **Hey look a butterfly!

**FlowersRPretty: **It would seem that way...

**SilverHairRoxUrSox:** I still love him!

**FlowersRPretty: **Back off he's mine!

**KeyBladesFTW: **I gtg! cya!

_**KeyBladesFTW has logged off.**_

**SilverHairRoxUrSox: **He's mine, I bet you don't even know the color of his eyes!

**FlowersRPretty: **Of course I do! They're um brown?

**SilverHairRoxUrSox: **They're blue you idiot!

**FlowersRPretty: **Well Sora's still mine!

_**SilverhairRoxUrSox punches FlowersRPretty.**_

_**FlowersRPretty punches SilverHairRoxUrSox.**_

_**SilverHairRoxUrSox stares at FlowersRPretty**_

_**FlowersRPretty stares at SilverHairRoxUrSox**_

_**SilverHairRoxUrSox and FlowersRPretty get into a huge fight.**_

-

So How'd you like it? Please let me know if I should continue this, since I'm not going to make the chapters long I'll be able to update this more than my other stories I think.

What to do if you want to be in the story.

Answer these Questions:

1: What are your favorite pairings?

2: If you could have any pet you want what would it be?

3: What is your favorite food?

4: If you have a crush on anyone in Kingdom Hearts who is it?

5: Do you like to write or read more?

6: What do you hate the most in this world?

7: Do you have any pets, if so what are they?

8: What is your favorite movie?

9: What is your favorite TV show?

I know that the questions seem pointless but they will help me make your character :D

Tell me the username you want.

Pick a personality and a sub-personality. (i.e. Emo Freak) (Other can be anything you want.) (You can use the same personality twice if you want and be two times the thing you picked i.e. Emo Emo would make you twice as emo.) I know I'm weird!

Personalitys:

Emo

Goth

Rich

Poor

Stupid

Smart

Hyper

Normal

Other

Sub-Personalitys:

Princess

Freak

Idiot

Emo

Goth

Loser

Drama Queen(King)

Fangirl

Other

I'd probably be a Hyper Fangirl :D

This contest you could call it, for lack of a better word, will last for a while :D I'll put everyone and anyone who enters in the story!


	2. Keyblade Masters are Falling From the Sk

YAY A NEW CHAPTER! Ahh I miss the days that I updated everyday... Anyway giant mountains of cupcakes to sorahypher and xSORAxROXASx for reveiwing my first chapter!

**-**

WARNING: This chapter contains randomness and Keyblade masters falling from the sky and mild yaoiness and one curse word, if you don't think that you can handle that then don't read.

-

Disclaimer: OMGOMGOMGOMG I finally did it I own King-

_**iheartatem has been smacked upside the head by SilverHairRoxUrSox.**_

iheartatem: Sorry got a little carried away, anyway I don't own anything except the randomness!

-

**ImBringingEmoBack: **Cloud

**FlowersRPretty: **Kairi

**KeyBladesFTW: **Sora

**SilverHairRoxUrSox: **Riku

**KeyBlades.FTW: **Roxas

**DanceWaterDance:** Demyx

**ElectrictyIsCoolness:** Larxene

**GamblingIsGoodForYou: **Luxord

**OrangeRules:** Olette

**Flowers.R.Pretty: **Namine

**GunsRKewl: **Xigbar

**SUGAR: **Yuffie

**KingdomHeartsWillBeMine: **Xemnas

**EmonessIsMyMiddleName: **Xexion

**XMarksTheSpot: **Saix

**PinkRules: **Marluxia

**GunsAren'tDangerousIAm: **Leon

**RoxyIsHot: **Axel

**iLikeArtists: **sorahypher

-

_**ImBringingEmoBack has logged on.**_

_**FlowersRPretty has logged on.**_

_**KeyBladesFTW has logged on.**_

_**SilverHairRoxUrSox has logged on.**_

_**KeyBlades.FTW has logged on.**_

_**DanceWaterDance has logged on.**_

_**ElectricityIsCoolness has logged on.**_

_**GamblingIsGoodForYou has logged on.**_

_**iLikeArtists has logged on.**_

_**OrangeRules has logged on.**_

_**Flowers.R.Pretty has logged on.**_

_**GunsRKewl has logged on.**_

_**SUGAR has logged on.**_

_**KingdomHeartsWillBeMine has logged on.**_

_**EmonessIsMyMiddleName has logged on.**_

_**XMarksTheSpot has logged on.**_

_**PinkRules has logged on.**_

**SilverHairRoxUrSox: **Does anyone else think it's weird that we all logged on at the exact same time?

**DanceWaterDance: **I know it's like a conspiracy or something...

**iLikeArtists: **Polar Bears are cool

**SilverHairRoxUrSox: **And who the hell is that?

**PinkRules: **That is... someone?

**iLikeArtists: **I play ur game!

**KeyBlades.FTW: **Game? What game?

**iLikeArtists: **I mean I'm just a random person who happens to know all of your names :)

**KeyBladesFTW: **This is getting weird

**iLikeArtists:** OMG Sora, you should totally get together with Olette!

**KeyBladesFTW:** WHAT?!

**OrangeRules:** WHAT?!

**SilverHairRoxUrSox:** WHAT?!

_**SilverHairRoxUrSox summons the Souleater and holds it to iLikeArtists neck.**_

**SilverHairRoxUrSox: **TAKE THAT BACK HE'S MINE!!

**iLikeArtists: **Umm... no

**KeyBladesFTW: **Riku please don't kill anyone, hey Kairi where'd you get that black eye?

_**FlowersRPretty glares at SilverHairRoxUrSox.**_

_**SilverHairRoxUrSox ignores FlowersRPretty and puts the Souleater away.**_

**SilverHairRoxUrSox: **fine Sora I won't kill them. yet.

**KeyBladesFTW: **Hey look! a butterfly!

_**KeyBladesFTW chases a butterfly.**_

**Everyone: **...

**KingdomHeartsWillBeMine: **Darkness is awesome

**ImBringingEmoBack: **riiiiigggghhhhttt

_**GunsAren'tDangerousIAm has logged on.**_

**GunsAren'tDangerousIAm: **Has anyone seen Yuffie?

_**SUGAR runs into a closet.**_

**SUGAR: **Yuffie is not here right now, please leave a message after the beep...

_**SUGAR beeps.**_

**GunsAren'tDangerousIAm: **Yuffie get out of that closet right now!

**ImBringingEmoBack: **What did she do this time?

**GunsAren'tDangerousIAm: **She broke my freaking gunblade

**GunRKewl: **How did she manage that?

**GunAren'tDangerousIAm: **It was hanging on the wall for some unknown reason and she had a little too much sugar so she was literally bouncing off the walls and she bounced into my gunblade!!

**I'mBringingEmoBack: **Wow, I didn't know that was possible...

_**KeyBladesFTW follows the butterfly and runs headfirst into the closet door, thereby breaking it.**_

_**SUGAR falls out of the closet.**_

**SUGAR: **OH CRAP!

_**SUGAR has logged off.**_

**GunsAren'tDangerousIAm: **YUFFIE!

_**GunsAren'tDangerousIAm has logged off.**_

**FlowersRPretty: **I totally love Sora

**GamblingIsGoodForYou: **That was random...

**SilverHairRoxUrSox: **Sora is mine, stay away from him!

_**SilverHairRoxUrSox tackles FlowersRPretty.**_

**FlowersRPretty: **Get off me! Why don't we let Sora decide?

**SilverHairRoxUrSox: **Good idea! Sora!

_**KeyBladesFTW falls out of the sky next to SilverHairRoxUrSox.**_

**EmonessIsMyMiddleName:** That was also ramdom...

**KeyBladesFTW: **What Riku?

**FlowersRPretty: **Oh that's fine ignore me why dont you!

**KeyBladesFTW: **Riku is that one who called for me, not you.

**SilverHairRoxUrSox: **Okay Sora, choose, Me or Kairi

**FlowersRPretty: **Yeah, Sora, your best friend, or your _girlfriend?_

**SilverHairRoxUrSox: **Yeah, Sora, the one you've known your whole life, or the one you met a few years ago?

**KeyBladesFTW: **Um, I pick... HEY LOOK A CATERPILLAR!

_**KeyBladesFTW chases the caterpiller.**_

_**FlowersRPretty stares after KeyBladesFTW.**_

_**SilverHairRoxUrSox stares after KeyBladesFTW.**_

**KeyBlades.FTW: **okay, this is getting more weird.

**iLikeArtists: **Fried Rice tastes good!

**ElectricityIsCoolness: **...

**iLikeArtists: **I'm an emo, like Cloud and Xexion :)

**ImBringingEmoBack: **Really? Awesome! We should totally start a Hating the World Club right now!

**EmonessIsMyMiddleName: **Whatever...

**iLikeArtists: **Omg he is so emo, he should be our leader!

**ImBringingEmoBack: **Totally!

_**OrangeRules has logged off**_

_**PinkRules has logged off.**_

**DanceWaterDance: **Hmmm, I wonder why they both logged off at the same time...

_**EmonessIsMyMiddleName has smacked DanceWaterDance across the head.**_

**DanceWaterDance: **I'm telling on you!

_**DanceWaterDance has logged off.**_

_**EmonessIsMyMiddleName, iLikeArtists, and ImBringingEmoBack have started an I Hate the World Club.**_

**XMarksTheSpot: **An emo club?

**KingdomHeartsWillBeMine: **CLUBS WILL NOT MATTER ONCE I HAVE CONTROL OF KINGDOM HEARTS BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**EmonessIsMyMiddleName: **This place is too boring I'm off!

_**EmonessIsMyMiddleName has logged off.**_

**iLikeArtists: **Quickly Cloud! We must follow our leader so we can learn to be as emo as him!

_**iLikeArtists has logged off.**_

_**ImBringingEmoBack has logged off.**_

**FlowersRPretty: **I hate emos...

_**FlowersRPretty has logged off.**_

**ElectrictyIsCoolness: **I wonder why everyone is leaving...

_**ElectrictyIsCoolness has set GamblingIsGoodForYou on fire.**_

_**ElectrictyIsCoolness cackles evilly.**_

_**GamblingIsGoodForYou has logged off.**_

**Flowers.R.Pretty: **Hmm... I wonder...

_**Flowers.R.Pretty rolls their eyes.**_

_**XMarksTheSpot has logged off.**_

_**KingdomHeartsWillBeMine has logged off.**_

**SilverHairRoxUrSox: **We all know why those two left together...

_**KeyBlades.FTW has smacked SilverHairRoxUrSox across the head.**_

**SilverHairRoxUrSox: **Well you were thinking it!

**KeyBlades.FTW: **But you said it!

**SilverHairRoxUrSox: **I know...

**ElectricityIsCoolness: **Weirdos...

_**ElectricityIsCoolness has logged off.**_

_**RoxyIsHot has logged on.**_

**KeyBlades.FTW: **Oh shoot!

_**RoxyIsHot has super tackle glomped KeyBlades.FTW.**_

**RoxyIsHot: **ROOOXXXXYYY!

**Flowers.R.Pretty: **Back off bitch, he's mine!

**KeyBlades.FTW: **uh oh!

_**KeyBlades.FTW has logged off.**_

**GunsRKewl: **idiots

_**GunsRKewl has logged off.**_

**SilverHairRoxUrSox: **For some strange reason I agree with Xigbar

**SilverHairRoxUrSox: **Haha _Xigbar_

_**SilverHairRoxUrSox has logged off.**_

**RoxyIsHot: **Excuse me but you two are obviously not together, he is obviously gay.

**Flowers.R.Pretty: **I said hes mine!

_**RoxyIsHot puches Flowers.R.Pretty.**_

_**Flowers.R.Pretty puches RoxyIsHot.**_

_**RoxyIsHot stares at Flowers.R.Pretty.**_

_**Flowers.R.Pretty stares at RoxyIsHot.**_

_**KeyBladesFTW falls on top of Flowers.R.Pretty.**_

**KeyBladesFTW: **How did I get here?

_**RoxyIsHot stares at KeyBladesFTW.**_

_**Flowers.R.Pretty has logged off.**_

**RoxyIsHot: **Sora?

**KeyBladesFTW: **I caught a caterpillar!

_**KeyBladesFTW shows RoxyIsHot the caterpillar.**_

-

The um contest type thing is still going on, same questions. Please let me know what you think!


	3. Axel is a Molester

I"M STILL ALIVE!! And I'm updating, (Cue squealing fans) Sorry it took so long, but I had most of this written until my dad decided to reinstall everything on my computer, which also means he deleted everything without telling me. So all my stories, new chapters etc. were lost to cyberspace. After that I was too busy sulking about it to write anything that I already had written. I would like to thank all my reviewers gaint brownies covered in chocolate frosting and chocolate sprinkles for them. (These actually exist, I had one today, and it was soooo good C:)

Random Thought: My hamster is annoying.

Random Quote: If at first you don't succed, find out if the loser gets anything. -_Bill Lyon_

-

Chapter 3: Axel is a Molester

-

Disclaimer: I don't have enough money for a box of crackers, I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

-

**KeyBladesFTW: **Sora

**SilverHairRoxUrSox: **Riku

**KeyBlades.FTW: **Roxas

**DanceWaterDance:** Demyx

**ImBringingEmoBack: **Cloud

**Flowers.R.Pretty: **Namine

**PinkRules: **Marluxia

**RoxyIsHot: **Axel

**iLikeArtists: **sorahypher

**xSORAxROXASx: **xSORAxROXASx

**clefcupid: **mizzmanga

-

_**RoxyIsHot has logged on.**_

_**iLikeArtists has logged on.**_

_**PinkRules has logged on.**_

_**Flowers.R.Pretty has logged on.**_

_**clefcupid has logged on.**_

**RoxyIsHot: **Hey Marly! Hey Namine! Hi people I don't know!

**clefcupid: **Hey Axel.

**PinkRules: **Hey Axel

**Flowers.R.Pretty: **Hey Axel!

**RoxyIsHot: **GASP! How does clefcupid know my name?!

**clefcupid: **I KNOW EVERY THING! And also how and when some of you wil die.

_**clefcupid smirks evilly.**_

_**SilverHairRoxUrSox has logged on.**_

**clefcupid: **RIKU!

_**clefcupid squeals.**_

_**SilverHairRoxUrSox has been supercalafragalisticexpialadocious glomped by clefcupid.**_

**SilverHairRoxUrSox: **Hey! Get off me, only Sora is allowed to glomp me!

**iLikeArtists: **I'm hungry... does anyone have some fried rice?

**PinkRules: **I do!

_**iLikeArtists tackles PinkRules.**_

_**iLikeArtists takes Fried Rice from PinkRules.**_

**iLikeArtists: **TY!

_**xSORAxROXASx has logged on.**_

_**EmonessIsMyMiddleName has logged on.**_

_**ImBringingEmoBack has logged on.**_

**iLikeArtists: **ALL HAIL THE LEADER OF THE I HATE THE WORLD CLUB!

_**iLikeArtists bows to EmonessIsMyMiddleName.**_

_**ImBringingEmoBack bows to EmonessIsMyMiddleName.**_

_**KeyBladesFTW bows to EmonessIsMyMiddleName.**_

**SilverHairRoxUrSox: **AHHH! When did you get here Sora?

**KeyBladesFTW: **I've been online for days, I'm on the caffine patch, you can stay awake for daaaaayyyyss with no side effects AAAAAAAAAHHHH! Sorry!

**SilverHairRoxUrSox:** Um... Sora I don't think that's good for you health.

**RoxyIsHot: **Have you been watching _Meet the Robinsons _Sora?

**KeyBladesFTW: **Maaaayyyybbbbeeee... Hey look toast!

_**KeyBladesFTW has started to chase a peice of toast.**_

_**SilverHairRoxUrSox sweatdropped.**_

_**RoxyIsHot sweatdropped.**_

**RoxyIsHot: **You're in love with that?

**SilverHairRoxUrSox:** Even I don't know why...

**iLikeArtists: **EEEMMMOOO!

_**iLikeArtists has logged off.**_

**xSORAxROXASx: **HIPPOPOTAMUS!

**PinkRules:** ALLIGATOR!

**xSORAxROXASx: **HIPPOPOTAMUS!

**PinkRules: **MONKEY!

**xSORAxROXASx: **HIPPOPOTAMUS!

**PinkRules: **DOG!

**xSORAxROXASx: **HIPPOPOTAMUS!

**PinkRules: **FLAMINGO!

**xSORAxROXASx: **HIPPOPOTAMUS!

**PinkRules: **SEAL!

**xSORAxROXASx: **HIPPOPOTAMUS!

_**iLikeArtists has logged on.**_

**iLikeArtists: **POLAR BEAR!

_**iLikeArtists has logged off.**_

**xSORAxROXASx: **HIPPOPOTAMUS!

**RoxyIsHot: **What are you doing?

**PinkRules: **Naming animals.

**PinkRules: **BRITTNEY SPEARS!

**xSORAxROXASx: **HIPPOPOTAMUS!

**Flowers.R.Pretty: **SAIX!

**RoxyIsHot: **Oh great now Namine is doing it too.

_**RoxyIsHot hits Flowers.R.Pretty upside the head thereby knocking her out.**_

_**RoxyIsHot drags Flowers.R.Pretty into a closet and locks her inside.**_

**RoxyIsHot: **You all didn't see anything...

_**xSORAxROXASx has logged off.**_

_**clefcupid has logged off.**_

_**KeyBlades.FTW has logged on.**_

_**RoxyIsHot squeals like a fangirl.**_

_**RoxyIsHot supercalafragalisticexpialadocious run tackle glomps KeyBlades.FTW.**_

**KeyBlades.FTW: **Aww Fu--

_**RoxyIsHot kisses KeyBlades.FTW on the lips.**_

_**RoxyIsHot has been Bitchslapped by KeyBlades.FTW.**_

_**RoxyIsHot grins.**_

_**Fangirls everywhere start squealing their heads off.**_

**KeyBlades.FTW: **Get the hell off me you perv!

**RoxyIsHot: **NEVER!!

_**RoxyIsHot drags KeyBlades.FTW to a closet.**_

_**RoxyIsHot pushes Flowers.R.Pretty out of the closet.**_

_**RoxyIsHot has locked himself and Keyblades.FTW in the closet.**_

**PinkRules: **I think I'm deaf from all the squeals.

_**PinkRules has logged off.**_

_**iLikeArtists has logged on.**_

**iLikeArtists: **My dogs are not EMO!

**SilverHairRoxUrSox: **So?

_**iLikeArtists shrugs.**_

_**DanceWaterDance has logged on.**_

**DanceWaterDance: **ZZZZZZZZZZEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

_**EmonessIsMyMiddleName has been tackle glomped by DanceWaterDance.**_

_**EmonessIsMyMiddleName has logged off.**_

_**DanceWaterDance has logged off.**_

**iLikeArtists: **SUPER GASP Cloud we must save our leader!

**ImBringingEmoBack: **Right!

**iLikeArtists: **Come Cloud, to the EMO-mobile!

_**iLikeArtists has logged off.**_

_**ImBriningEmoBack has logged off.**_

**KeyBladesFTW: **Where did everybody go?

**SilverHairRoxUrSox: **Namines unconscious, and Axel is molesting Roxas in the closet.

**KeyBladesFTW:** NOOOOOOO I'LL SAVE YOU ROXAS!

_**KeyBladesFTW runs to the closet.**_

_**KeyBladesFTW trips halfway there.**_

_**KeyBladesFTW continues running to the closet.**_

_**KeyBladesFTW tries to open the closet.**_

_**The closet is locked from the inside.**_

_**KeyBladesFTW tries to break down the door with his head.**_

_**KeyBladesFTW sees a cat.**_

**KeyBladesFTW: **Oh! A Kitty Cat!

_**KeyBladesFTW chases the cat.**_

-

Guess what!

I'm getting an Axel Plushie, yeah that's right I know you're jealous.

Does anyone know what they're gonna be for Halloween? I do, I'm gonna be Xion who is the 14th member of the Organization.

I'm starting High School on Monday so don't expect a quick update, I've been homeschooled since 5th grade so I'm really nervous. But I'm gonna learn Latin, yay!

So tell me what you think, and if you wanna be in the story, same questions for now ;)


End file.
